In Which Merlin is an Assassin and Keeps no Secrets from Arthur
by BIRDSdon'tBUZZ
Summary: In a world where Merlin's small village was raided when he was young and Hunith was killed, Merlin and his best friend Will were found and raised by the Assassins Guild. They came to rule it through skill and reputation, and then Merlin was sent to kill Arthur Pendragon. Chapter one updated!
1. No Secrets

In a world where Merlin's small village was raided when he was young and Hunith was killed, Merlin and his best friend Will were found and raised by the Assassins Guild. They came to rule it through skill and reputation, and then Merlin was sent to kill Arthur Pendragon.

A Story of friendship, assassins, magic, and socially inappropriate courting methods.

In a world where Merlin's small village was raided when he was young and Hunith was killed, Merlin and his best friend Will were found and raised by the Assassins Guild. They came to rule it through skill and reputation, and then Merlin was sent to kill Arthur Pendragon.

"I know you're awake," Merlin told his captive, one Prince Arthur Pendragon. "No matter how hard you fake it, I can tell." Still, the Prince sat tied to his own chair, in his own rooms, motionless in false sleep.

Merlin sighed. Why did they always think they were smarter than him? Was it the ears? Will said it was his ears. Merlin shifted in closer so that this Prince could hear him talk in his low fast voice. "By now you've realized you are in your own room. Maybe you recognize the smell, or the feel of your chair, or perhaps your own belt that you are tied with, it matters not. You are not stupid and I know it. You also must be considering yelling your head off, weighing your very limited options. Will the guards hear you? Did I kill them already? All very important questions, am I right?"

Still, the young Pendragon did not move. But he did something much more telling. There was a slight, ever so slight, tensing of his back. No normal person would have ever seen it, the Prince himself probably hadn't even realized he had done it. Merlin was no ordinary person though. No. He was an Assassin. And he was not just any assassin either. He was Falcon, the ringleader of the infamous Assassins Guild. And tonight he was here to kill Arthur Pendragon. Or he was until he met a dragon the was frekin' chained up under the castle that begrudgingly informed him not to do just that.

There were rules piled on rules in the assassin's code, most contradicting each other and largely unwritten, but for being an assassin Falcon had only one rule: he would only kill those who could not be saved. The ones that had no good qualities left, and only caused pain and suffering to others. And if a prisoner would vouch for this man before him...well it brought Merlin to an impasse. If it had been anyone else Falcon would have left already, but Merlin was here because this man had led a charge and slaughtered an entire township of druids. Men, woman, and children alike. Falcon had confirmed this before he took the job. But however Falcon felt, Merlin had to make sure. After all, that dragon may be crazy, raving about destiny and other trivial things, but if even one sole thought so highly of his mark, then Merlin could not chance it.

But back to the matter at hand. His mark was clearly terrified, even if he hid it well. Merlin almost felt bad for this. Normally his targets did not live long enough to feel terror. Falcon hummed loud enough for Arthur to hear. "Yes, well let me answer your questions for you then since you are so inclined to let me do all the talking. I can tell you I did not kill your guards, they were innocent." Falcon paused and right on cue the Prince took a shallow breath in, no doubt preparing to shout.

"However, if your guards live of not, yelling would be useless, as I am also a very clever sorcerer and put a very clever sound blocking spell on this room. No matter how loud you scream they will never hear you." Falcon smiled and leaned in even closer, close enough that all he had to do was whisper and he knew his mark could taste every syllable. "So go ahead, scream for me, little Prince."

That finally got a reaction. Prince Arthur clenched his jaw, his lip curling up into disgust. "Never! Filthy Sorcerer!" He growled. Falcon smiled like he had been complimented. The Prince sneered again and tried to spit in his face. Merlin was faster though and saw it coming in time to swiftly move out of the way letting it splat harmlessly on the floor. Merlin did feel bad for whoever would have to clean it up later though.

"Shame," Falcon said stepping back in front of the Prince. "I thought we could have some fun before our talk."

"We have nothing to talk about Sorcerer. Release me now and I promise your death will be swift."

The actually pulled a laugh up from the depths of Falcon's throat. "Does that ever actually work!? I mean I would have to be an idiot to release you now!"

"Seem to be a perfect idiot from where I'm sitting." The Prince threatened. Ah, so maybe this was going to be fun after all.

"Oh? Find my dagger then?"

His mark froze once more. Motionless. "Your-" he started but his voice threated to give out. Arthur cleared his throat and started again, in a much sterner tone, Falcon was impressed. "What do you mean, your dagger?"

Falcon clicked his tongue in his mouth. "Do you really, honestly think I was stupid enough to tie you up in a chair and coincidently leave a dagger right next to your hands to find? No. I left it there to see what you would do with it. You found it just seconds ago yet, amazingly enough, you are already part way through your bindings. Marvelous really. Of course, I would have already been free by now if I was in your place."

The Prince swallowed long and thick before talking again. "What do you want?" Merlin thought for sure he had been pondering his chances of one to one combat with the dagger.

"Finally asking a question!" Merlin twirled about the room launching into his story. "Let me explain the why first. You see, as you might have realized, I have been sent to off you. Now normally I would not have little sit-down meetings like this, my marks never live long enough you see. However, and don't let this go to your head, it seems you are a special case. The people I normally kill, well...let's just say they're the type that you could never find a single sole to tell me to stop. However today I met an...lets call him a man. Yes. A very interesting man. And this man claimed that I would be making a mistake if I killed you. And I only kill people who are truly unredeemable."

"A killer sorcerer with a heart? Impossible." Scoffed the prince.

"Many would agree with you," Merlin spoke twisting his way back over to where the prince was (no longer) tied.

"I will ask again Sorcerer. Since you clearly are an idiot after all. What. Do. You. Want?"

Falcon smiled, dark an menacing. The smile Merlin used when he needed to scare someone. "Simple. I just want you to answer one question. Knowing that I only kill unredeemable people, should I kill you?"

"No. You will not kill me. " Answered the prince.

"You sound pretty sure of that." Merlin shifted closer again. "So you think you can be redeemed then?"

"I DO NOT NEED TO BE REDEEMED, SORCERER!" Arthur practically howled. "I am the perfect prince; I have done nothing wrong!" And with that Arthur launched himself at Falcon, dagger in hand.

Falcon was ready for it though, waiting for the second to pull out the matching dagger to block the first blow. And the next. And the next. The fight went on for eternity, and no time at all. Where the prince excelled in strength and force, Falcon met it head-on with speed and experience with a dagger. In truth, Merlin had heard of the Prince's abilities with a blade and wanted to test it for himself. He was not disappointed, had this been a fair fight with the Prince's favorite blade Falcon might actually be in trouble right now.

The seventh slash of the dagger almost made its mark on Merlin's flank, but Merlin was faster, grabbing Arthur's wrist and spinning it around his back, forcing him to drop the blade as it's twin to the royal's throat. Merlin held the Prince there, long after the dagger had clanged soundlessly to the floor, and then even after the Prince's labored breaths slowed.

"Do you know why I am here?" Merlin asked. "Why I picked this job?" When he received no answer but a half-hearted struggle, Merlin continued. "Exactly 18 days ago you led a group of 23 Camelot Knights into a Druid encampment and slaughtered every. last. one. of them. Of course, I was propositioned by a third party to kill you, however, I took this job because you killed nearly 100 innocent people in that raid."

"They were not innocent." Grunted the Prince.

"How so?" Falcon demanded pulling his hold on the prince's arm further up his back. "Children, Mothers, honest families hiding in the woods, not bothing you at all and you lead a raid in the dead of night with the intent to hunt and kill."

"They were magic users!" Arthur snarled.

"Most of them were not!" Merlin snarled back just as hard. "Besides even if every one of them was a sorcerer, they would have still been innocent!"

"Magic is evil! It needs to be purged from the lands!"

"Bull. Magic is no more evil than any weapon of your craftsmen creation."

"Magic corrupts! It turns good people into scum like you!"

"False once more, young Prince." Merlin huffed. Maybe the prince was too far gone in his father's ways. "I had my magic years before the Assassins guild found me."

The Prince's breath caught audibly in his throat, making it bump lightly into Merlin's dagger. Merlin always secretly reviled in people reactions to this. The Guild was a bit like a nasty rumor. Never to have been confirmed to exist, but everyone knew about it nonetheless. The Guild was blamed for almost every murder, every strange death, every event that was unexplained. Tall tales grew like wildfire. Most gross exaggerations of the real events, but Merlin could tell you from personal experience almost every tall tale was at its roots more true than not.

"Now you see," Falcon spoke slowly. "I know 6 different fighting styles, can wield dozens of weapons with ease, and I have mastered a good half a dozen too, and this is all before I get to my magic." Falcon clicked his tongue before going on. "So it would be pointless to struggle. If I want to kill you, you would be dead."

"Do you want to kill me then?" The Prince asked in a slow careful voice.

"I WANT to know if you are redeemable," Merlin repeated. "So please continue telling me about the people you killed."

"They had magic, they could not be saved." Arthur gritted out.

Merlin sighed. "I understand you have been told this in the past, and that you have ample reasons not to trust my words now, however, I must inform you that magic is not evil. Not in the least. Magic is a tool, just as that dagger you used to try and kill me just minutes ago. It is not the tool itself that is evil, but the actions done with it."

The prince had stilled and Merlin decided to release him if only to make a point. The Prince staggered a few steps forwards before whipping back around to face his would-be assassin.

"LIES!" he spouted. "MAGIC IS EVIL! YOU ARE EVIL!"

"IF I AM EVIL THAN SO ARE YOU!"

It seemed to strike a chord with the Prince. Falcon saw a flash of emotion other than blind rage and fear. It looked like pain, but it was gone so fast it was impossible to tell.

"I-i'm not-" Arthur started, but Merlin cut him off.

"Prove it."

"What?-" But Merlin cut him off again, an idea already forming in his head.

"Prove right here right now to me that you are not evil."

The Prince's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak: "You first."

A dare, a threat, something for the prince to say when he had been caught off guard. No matter. Merlin nodded. May the gods help him he was crazy. But there was just something about this Arthur, and Merlin could not put his finger on it. So with Merlin's magic singing in his veins, and the dragon's voice in his ears, Merlin walked calmly right up to the Prince, handed him his dagger, and kneeled on the cold hard stone floor, neck bared for destiny to witness.

"Here it is Arthur Pendragon. An evil person would never allow another person to pass judgment on them. An evil person would never admit they did anything wrong. But I kneel here in front of my own blade and I can tell you, I have done wrong. I have killed people. Many people. Bad people, but people nonetheless. I even enjoy the thrill of it all. I recognize I can be dark and depraved, but I work on a code and I would kill myself before I kill a savable sole. So I kneel and ask you, a person that does not even know my name to pass judgment on me. If you think I am truly evil then kill me now."

The blade was to his throat instantly. It held firm and pressed. Oh, gods above it pressed. In and in until it made fear jump to the corners of Falcon's eyes. It pressed until it began to cut into the skin at the side of Merlin's neck. Until Merlin could feel a single round drop of his life source leak from the dagger tip and slid endlessly down his throat. The icy feel of panic began to spread throughout his body. The dragon had been wrong, his magic was wrong, he was wrong. And here he was sure he was going to die here by his own dagger held by Arthur's hand.

And then the dagger stopped.

And Merlin had to tap on his magic to see if he had frozen time because they stayed that way, Merlin on his knees, dagger to his neck, for a seemingly limitless amount of time.

Finally, Merlin dared to look up and meet the Prince's eyes. What met him there was astounding. Held within the Prince's eyes were so many emotions Falcon could not trace them all. The fear and rage were still there, but now they shared the crystal blue eyes with shock, anger, thoughtfulness, dismay, understanding, and if Falcon was not mistaking, unbridled pure awe. Something just clicked then.

So Merlin took a breath. And another. His lungs happy for the fresh air, his heart still beating (only slightly) faster than normal. Finally, Merlin saw acceptance, and then just a hint of irritation play out on the Prince's, admittedly handsome, face. The dagger wavered in place for half a second, then was pulled away completely.

"You are clearly the biggest idiot I have ever met."

And Merlin snorted, or went to snort- but instead, his snort turned into a giggle and the giggle turned into a full-bellied laugh. Oh! Merlin could not remember a time he laughed this hard. He would have to thank the dragon. Merlin chanced another look at the Prince. Arthur was still standing stiff, unsure of how to deal with the mad assassin on his floor. The dagger had hit the stone tile, joining its twin sometime in Merlin's laughing.

Eventually, Merlin stood and gave a small but hugely meaningful bow of his head. "And you Sire," Merlin started, still smiling, "are clearly the biggest Prat and Dollophead I have ever met."

"That's not even a real word!" Squawked the indignant prince. But Merlin caught a small, curve of the Prince's lip before it was quickly schooled away. It was okay though because Merlin's full face blinding grin was big enough for both of them.

However, the light mood faded as quickly as it had come and the heavy and tense atmosphere once again filled the room with the reality of what had just transpired hit them both.

The Prince was the first to speak again. "What now?" He questioned, almost more as if directing the question to the universe as opposed to the assassin in his midsts.

Merlin turned and walked, picking up the first dagger that had been dropped that night. He did not miss the way Arthur immediately tensed. Merlin maintained cautious eye contact with the prince as he grabbed the second dagger that had come to rest beside the royal boot.

"In truth," Merlin began "I am unsure. I have never failed a mission before. But as fate as our witness, it seems we are both salvageable soles in her eyes." Merlin looked thoughtful for a second before going on. "I suppose we will part ways. I will tell my contractor to keep his money and not to contact the guild again. And then I will be gone from Camelot and we will never to see each other again."

The Prince nodded, his face schooled and professional, all the king he would one day become. "As payment for sparing your life tonight, I demand to know who hired you to kill me."

Prat. Definitely a prat. "Ah, ah ah Pratdragon!" Merlin said waving his finger out before Arthur. "If you remember first I spared YOUR life, still sparing it really because I would still kill you now if you had not passed my test. So by the gods, we are even, and I owe you no explanations."

This time the Prince frowned. "No. I deserve to know who paid to kill me! It's my right!"

"By the code, I cannot just go around handing out names, bad for business, I'm sure you understand. However, before I depart I want to know; did I change any of your grand views of the world tonight?"

But Arthur could return fire with just as much disdain. "That's none of your business, I'm sure you understand. And you're not leaving that easily-"

"Of course I am," Falcon said. "First thing about being an assassin means I can go wherever I want whenever I want, and no one can stop me. I will leave just as easily as I came and entrapped you."

"Stop. How exactly DID you 'entrap' me? All I can recall is entering my chambers and then-"

"-waking up and playing dead for half an hour? Ah well, it's simple. I just did this." And Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the Prince fell into a deep magical sleep for the second time that night. Only this time Merlin tucked him into bed instead of tieing him up.

* * *

I have not done too much writing, but if you want more ya'll gotta tell me k? I also need a beta reader plz to correct any errors.


	2. No Lies

In a turn of expected events, the man that had hired him as an assassin did not take too kindly to Falcon's dismissal of the deal. He had been aghast that Falcon had turn away, and furious that Falcon also cut all of the man's ties to the guild. Falcon did not like this man, but other than hiring an assassin to kill off a Prince, and being a general scumbag, Falcon did not see a reason at the time to silence the man.

But being the scum of the earth this man did not accept Merlin's tale of the Prince being of pure mind and immediately after Merlin left there was a massive bounty placed on Arthur's head. And Merlin felt responsible for it. The Prat had hardly lived through one killer after him, he would never make it a day with half of all of Albion after him.

So Merlin was going to discreetly inform the Prince of this situation, but, oh where might you ask Merlin found Arthur? Merlin found the Pratdragon just outside the castle the next day, tossing daggers at his poor hapless servant like he was a wooden training dummy.

Finally after Merlin could no longer tolerate the abuse of the servant, and on a lesser scale the dreadful knife throwing technique, Merlin stepped out of the shadows and walked right up to the group of knights.

"Alright, you've had your fun. I think you have done more than enough."

Merlin suspected if it had been anyone but him the young Prince would have tossed them into the dungeons for speaking out. In fact, Merlin watched Arthur draw up a look a cocky arrogance, readying himself for a spat before turning full to glance at his petty rival only to have that mien slip off his face completely.

Merlin smiled his own slightly cocky smile as the Prince was overcome with confusion. Merlin was wearing his street clothes. Bright colors, a blue peasant shirt, and a red torn neckerchief. A far cry from the dark cloak and dagger garb of his assassin life.

Somehow in the Prince's confusion, he had forgotten he had been in the process of tossing around a deadly weapon like it was a toy and his grip had loosened just enough on the knife for it to slip through his grasp slicing a nice little gorge along the palm of his hand as it went.

The Prince cried out in displeasure as the pain hit him and he was immediately surrounded by Knights. Merlin took this second to move back into the crowd, blending in seamlessly. When Arthur looked for him Merlin had already moved behind the Prince and far out of his line of sight. Merlin needed to talk to the Prince alone, and with a cut like that it would surely need to be stitched, and no strong handsome Prince would even agree to be escorted to the physician so it would be the perfect opportunity to talk.

As predicted not a minute later the Prince walked off alone heading into the castle, and Merlin followed. He vaguely entertained the idea of seeing if the Prince would ever notice he was there, but he needed to talk and if he kept to the shadows too long he would lose his chance.

So Merlin ran up to Arthur, matched his pace walking beside the Royal, and started talking without missing a beat. "So Sire, " He said. "But I regret to inform you that there have been a few unforeseen consequences of telling a man that hires an assassin to 'piss off'. I'm afraid there is now a rather large bounty on your head...But don't worry I'll take care of it."

By now the Prince had stopped completely and was staring wide-eyed at Merlin like he had seen a ghost. Merlin raised his eyebrow. Arthur reached out his hand. He steadily moved it closer, and closer to Merlin's side before swiftly poking Merlin in the arm and jumping back with a shout. And then it finally clicked for Merlin and he let out a bark of laughter.

"Oi, Dollophead! Did you really think you had the imagination to dream me up?!"

It was clear the Prince was trying to form words, but the only thing he managed to do was start to turn a deep shade of red. "I-er-but!"

"I can see why the Pendragon color is red," Merlin purred, "It looks so nice painted on your cheeks!"

The red deepened more so. "But my belt! It was-"

"Fixed?" Merlin finished. "Well I would not be in my profession if I left sloppy evidence of my comings and goings everywhere I went, now would I?" Merlin grinned.

It was then finally Arthur's brain caught up with reality and Arthur took a long step back away from the assassin, drawing his sword in his good hand, before willing his blush away. "What are you doing here!? You told me you would be gone! I will call the guards!"

Merlin let out an exasperated sigh. "If you had been listening before, Prat, you would have heard me tell you that the man who originally hired me has now put a bounty out on your head."

Arthur blinked. "A bounty?"

"Yes. A king's ransom sized one. Which means you will have every low life, mercenary and magic user with a petty grudge after you and your hide and I feel annoyingly responsible for the situation."

Arthur sneered at the assassin. "All you seem to bring with you in trouble. Leave now and I just might not call the knights out on your sorry hide."

"If I leave now you will be dead by the 'marrow."

"Is that a threat?!" Arthur growled moving closer.

"No, SIRE" Merlin hissed out the title like the worst insult. "It is a promise. I know for a fact. I stopped three people plotting your demise just this morning!"

"Lies!" Arthur growled, waving his weapon at Merlin like it would help.

"I speak the truth!"

"How can I trust anything YOU say?!"

It was Merlin's turn to blink a few times before smiling. "You know...out of everyone I have ever met in my entire life, you are the first one I have never told a lie too..." And Merlin met Arthur's eyes and there it was. That small thing. That feeling of all is right with the world and of Merlin's magic buzzing happily, beneath his skin. Merlin wondered if Arthur felt it too. He must, because for the second time he put down his blade.

"Why...?" The prince asked without finishing.

"While it is my job to kill evil, I also take it upon myself to protect the innocent. And I'm not so sure if you're quite that- actually I'm positive you are not that- but I cannot in good faith live with myself if I just left you to die when it was partially my fault and I could stop it."

"You can't be in Camelot."

"Even to protect its crown prince?"

"My father would see you killed."

"I could always kill him first."

That made Arthur stand up straighter and regard Merlin with redoubled cautiousness.

"I won't though," Merlin said truthfully.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"I told you. I only kill truly evil people. And while I think your Father is a horrible person, terribly cruel and uninformed in the face anything magic, and probably mentally ill," Arthur was gripping his sword again, "I can also see he is not a terrible King." And the confusion was back. "He has lowered taxes, helped fix up the smaller townships that supply food, routinely sends patrols out to keeps the bandits away, and generally dose well for the common folk. " Now Arthur generally looked pleased.

"In fact, I would say he was a good King, if he didn't go stark crazy raving mad at the mention of magic and burn innocent people at the stake for being born different."

"My father is not-...What do you mean born different? Magic users aren't born."

"I mean what I say. A normal person cannot just become a magic user. Every magic user is born with the ability to use it, and while most will never even know of their abilities until puberty or their first try at spellcraft, there are others that are gifted, or perhaps cursed, with much greater power and it makes an appearance wanted or not much more early on in life."

"You can be born with magic?" Arthur practically repeated, wide-eyed once more.

"Yes. Why did you think your Father has the family members of a magic user executed alongside the confirmed sorcerer? Becuase it's a shared trait."

"My father knows...?"

"Yes. He has executed babies still nursing from their mothers for it. Not publically but if the rumors are true he did it by his own hand to make sure the dead was done."

"LYING SORCERER SCUM!" And the Prince was ready to fight again. To call the guards and send Merlin away with his ill-timed comment on rumors and his father, whatever thought process broken asunder. Falcon could see the Prince gripping his sword and making to remove Merlin's head. Merlin had to put his foot down on this.

As quick as Merlin could, with admirably little magic, Merlin pinned Arthur up against the wall, arm twisted up behind his back once more in Merlin's favorite restraint position. "Listen up Pendragon because I'm only going to explain this once. Out of every person in the world, you are the only one so far I have never told a lie too. I find I like that. I am forced to stay here to clean up my mess, but while I'm here I will not tolerate being called a liar by you. If you ask a question you will get the truth. May that be a truth you are looking for or one your mind rejects. Regardless I have not lied yet- do not give me a reason to start now."

Merlin released his hold on Arthur only to notice how the prince stayed in place for a good long second before leaping away again. Something to think over later, however, because Arthur's hand was still bleeding and it had now gotten all over Merlin during the pinning to the wall.

So because Merlin wanted to make sure Arthur did not immediately run to the guard, he insisted on seeing Arthur to the Physician. It was his fault Arthur was cut in the first place after all. And the Prince, in some sort of stunned mutual agreement, didn't tell him no.

* * *

Again, please tell me what you all think! I did add about 800 or so words at the end of chapter 1 too!


	3. No Leaving

As they approached the door to the physician's chambers Merlin started to pull away from Arthur. He was about to walk away as he watched Arthur open the large heavy wooden door, but then stopped as he heard Arthur call out.

"Giaus! Giaus are you here?!" No answer came.

Ah. So the doctor was out. Merlin turned back around and followed the Prince into the physician's chambers. Looking around at the state of things made Merlin smile. It was cluttered and lived in, but everything was clearly organized at the same time. Books piled high on every subject on every flat surface, vials, and beakers labeled and stored on shelves, the odd herb drying on a rack.

"You should leave now." The Prince said breaking Merlin's train of thought.

"Most likely." Merlin agreed. "But I think I will stay and help you with your wound first."

"And why should I let you of all people 'help' me with my wound? How do I know you won't mess it up, or do something on purpose?"

Merlin frowned as he got out the pot at the workstation. Merlin was impressed at how organized and well stocked the royal physician's chambers were. "The only thing I'm going to do 'on purpose' is fix your bloody hand'. Now please hand me that root to your right."

Arthur handed Merlin the root without much of a thought about it but looked unconvinced still about the whole hand fixing. Merlin quickly sliced up the root, plopped it into the pot, and then proceeded to magically fill the pot with water. His eyes went gold. But it came as a surprise to him that all the prince did was tense up. No reaching for his sword or shouts of protest. Huh. Maybe Falcon was becoming too predictable.

A silence that was half between uncomfortable and reluctant acceptance draped itself over the pair like an old worn cloak. Or maybe not so old and worn as new, but strangely comfortable. Perhaps a hand-me-down from an older sibling? Anyways. Merlin put several more herbs and plants into the pot while it was brought to a boil over the fireplace, that he had also started with magic, again with only minimal outward concern from the prince. However, by the way, his eyes kept darting to the fireplace Falcon could tell the prince was more concerned than he let on.

The herbs and uses had been drilled into Falcon's head at a young age, his movements practiced and certain, and by the lack of protest from the Prince, Merlin assumed the Royal physician would be doing about the same right now. That or the prince just didn't want to pick an argument with the worlds best assassin. (But somehow Merlin thought the prince was too much a prat for that.)

* * *

Giaus had been down in the lower city helping a young mother through a difficult birth when a page had shown up and informed him that the prince was in need of his services. Unfortunately, at the time Gaius had not been comfortable leaving to attend to the prince. Even if the, now fine and healthy new mother, insisted otherwise at the time.

Now Gaius was rushing back towards his chambers hoping the Prince has not stewed in a bad mood or bled everywhere. The page had informed him it was nothing too serious, just a slit hand. It would need a few stitches, but that was not what Gaius was worried about. The Prince had a way of getting in moods where he thought he could say and do whatever he wanted. Gaius had watched throughout the years as the sweet boy he knew years ago slowly turned into a spoiled brat of a Prince who thought he was indestructible and always put up a fuss when he had to be mended like all the rest of the mortals.

Gaius pushed open his door carefully, "Sire? Sire? Are you in here? I apologize for my-" But when Gaius opened the door completely he was not greeted with a pouting prince, but instead the sight of a peasant boy stitching up the Prince.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gaius stormed into the room. If this boy had done anything wrong it could mean infection or worse for the Prince. Gaius grabbed the Prince's wounded hand, expecting to find sloppy stitches that would need to be cut out and an uncleaned he did find though was completely the opposite.

It was then the Prince snorted out an "I told you so." and the boy just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'fine work' back. The boy then reached up with a clean rag to dab off the new blob of blood that had formed. The Prince still needed one or two more stitches put in his hand.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Phycian," the boy started bowing down his head, "I promise I put everything back where I found it, I just wanted to help My Lord here while you were out doing your job. I have been medically trained, so there's no need to worry." The boy then bobbed his head again in apology. Gaius just eyed the boy suspiciously. He tried looking toward the Prince for some cues, however, Arthur was just gaping at the boy as if he had grown a few spare heads and a tail.

Finally, Gaius decided the boy must be telling the truth. But no matter how well the stitches looked, Gaius wanted to make sure everything had been done properly. "Did you boil the needle?"

The boy smiled. "Of course, and the rags, and the wrappings, and the horse hair."

Gaius nodded. "Tell me then, how did you clean and sterilize the wound?"

"Well, I cleaned the wound with a hot mix of Juniper and Wormwood extract to prevent infection. Many people would choose a bit of Garlic and sage, but I know that a good one out of five people is allergic to sage. I asked, but since he did not know I did not want to chance it."

Gaius nodded at the boy's reasoning, and he took it as an approval to go on. Gaius watched on as the boy took hold of the Prince's hand once more, with no protest from said Prince, and continued talking.

"I will also wrap the hand using a bit of honey on the clean wraps, I know it's expensive, but it will also help prevent a scar, and with a place as well stocked and as perfect for treatments as this I just could not help but give my patient the best." Gaius gave a small smile to this and watched with curiosity as the young man started on his final stitch with practiced ease. "I also added ginger and capsaicin for the pain."

Gaius raised a slight eyebrow. "Two pain relievers?"

The boy smiled a little bit then. "I'm sorry, a bit wasteful I understand, but I just didn't want to deal with a grumpy patient."

Gaius nodded in understanding, against the Princes mild protests. As the boy finished his final loop Gaius pulled the hand up for closer inspection. It was stellar work. The stitches were fine and neat, done with a precision that Gaius had only seen in himself and a few other highly trained individuals. Gaius didn't even think it would scar. Amazing. "Tell me though, why did you pick the horse hair over the silk on the shelf?"

The boy nodded once more. "While I understand that silk normally makes for higher-quality stitches because of it's elastic nature, I also know this prat will absolutely not take it easy an will snap his stitches either way. So I would rather he snap the horsehair ones than rip his skin with the stronger silk."

It was an astute observation, but it was the insult towards the Prince that left Gaius's mind on overdrive. Gaius was ready to jump in and defend the poor boy from the Prince's wrath and talk down the prince. The boy was only trying to help.

"Oi, Idiot! I would not have snapped my stitches!" The Prince grumbled as he reclaimed his hand. "I am perfectly capable of 'taking it easy'!"

Gaius's eyebrows started to climb. That was it? A half-hearted scolding? What was Gaius missing? Who was this boy? This boy who kept on talking: "Uh-huh." the boy said unconvinced. "And the last time you had stitches did you pop them?"

The Prince's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. "That is none of your business. You may finish wrapping my hand now."

But Gaius knew the answer to that last question, and it appeared the boy did as well by the small smirk and his "Yes, Sire." that sounded more like an 'I told you so' than anything polite. Gaius knew he was getting up there in years, but he had never had hearing or sight problems in the past. Even so, Gaius found himself blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing what was happening. This boy must be some sort of Pendragon whisperer to get the price to act so amenable.

Pendragon whisperer and well-trained medic as it seemed. Once again the boy's skill showed as he spread the honey and wrapped the Princes' hand. Odd, it seemed more of a battlefield style wrapping than anything else, but it made Gaius think. It had been years that he had been looking for an apprentice. He had had to let go half a dozen in the last decade alone for one reason or another. Two of them were indeed scared off by the prince himself. Yet, here was a nice young man, trained well and already able to handle the royal like he was made for it.

"Young man, where did you train? I have not seen many outside formal training that could do stitches this fine. And I'm assuming how you picked out the right extracts using my labels you can read and write as well? "

"Yes Sir, I can read and write in a few different languages." One language was impressive but multiple? "I was orphaned at a young age, but I was picked up by people who kept me well fed and in good health. They taught me how to do what I do an gave me purpose. Not the formal temple training you were asking for, but I have been doing medic work for most of my life now."

Gaius nodded. "Well, My name is Gaius and I'm the Physician here, may I ask your name?" And now Gaius was sure he was missing something because both young men in the room froze for a good second before he received a response.

"My name is Merlin Sir, it's nice to meet you."

But the Prince spoke up before Gaius could. "Merlin? MERLIN?! Your name is MERlin?! What kind of name is that?!"

"A perfectly respectable one thank-you-very-much."

"Uh-huh. And tell me MERlin what where you thinking when you picked THAT name."

"I didn't 'pick' that name, my mother gave it to me and I ask you to respect her wishes on her deathbed!"

The prince tilted his head to the side a bit and regarded Merlin with obvious thought. "Your Mother gave you that name?"

"Yes SIRE. My MOTHER. Are you questioning her tastes?"

Gaius could see this was going nowhere fast, whatever was going on that is, so before Arthur could retort Gaius did. "I think it's a lovely name. Fitting for a man such as yourself, your mother had lovely tastes."

"Thank you," Merlin said

"Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what brings a lad such as yourself to Camelot?"

Once more the other two occupants of the room froze before Merlin replied. "Work," he said simply.

"Ah, so you already have a job here then?"

Merlin's eyes darted to the Prince. "Well not exactly, the job I was here for seems to have fallen through."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Gaius was not really that sorry, "But if you are in the market for a job, I have been searching for an apprentice for quite some time and you my lad are by far the most well-presented candidate I've had in a long while. Would you by any chance consider sticking around and becoming a fixture here? At least possible for a few weeks on a trial basis? I could offer you a bed and the back room?"

"You can't hire MERLIN!" the Prince scoffed.

"You have objections Sire?"

"He's...Well, He's..." The Prince seemed at a loss for words. "He's MERLIN!"

"I think I just told him my name Sire," Merlin said cheekily. "So unless you have any real arguments-"

"Gaius, you can't have HIM treat people here at Camelot! He...He is an idiot!"

"And yet Sire, you felt him knowledgeable enough to treat your own wound, did you not?"

"That was under different circumstances, you weren't here."

"I won't be here forever Sire," Gaius spoke solemnly. "I have served the Pendragon line for nearly 50 years, but I would like to retire someday mind you. Would you not let him stay on a trial basis for a fortnight, Sire? I'm sure he is more knowable than you seem to think." Gaius turned briefly to fetch a medical book to quiz Merlin on his essentials. Maybe then the Prince would see that Merlin was clearly a fine fit for Camelot.

But by the time Gaius found the book and turned around it seemed unneeded as the Prince was now standing with no protests by the door.

Merlin took his chance to speak again before Gaius could question anything. "I'm flattered Gaius for the offer, thank you very much. And while I do not think I will be sticking around Camelot for long, due to some...unfortunate circumstances I find I'm stuck here for at least a fortnight anyhow, so I would be delighted to help out around in exchange for a room and a spar meal or two a day."

Gaius smiled. It would be nice to have a helping hand around, if only for a little while, that is, if Gaius could not convince the boy to stay longer that is. Camelot had a way of growing on people. One last look over at the Prince, who was leaving and provided no objections and Gaius swiftly agreed to let Merlin stay in the spare room.

"Thank you, Sir-"

"Please call me Gaius."

"Thank you, Gaius, I will just go gather my stuff and settle my account at the Inn and I will be over by supper."

Gaius waved him off. "Take your time my boy, it will take me at least that long to get the clutter out anyway."

And with yet another quick nod the boy was off chasing down the hall after the Prince. Yet again Gaius could not help but wonder what he was missing. Oh well. He was sure he would figure it out someday. Maybe he could drill it out of his new apprentice later...

* * *

Unsurprisingly the Prince was waiting for Merlin when he rounded the corner down the hallway. "What in gods name was that?!" he growled at Merlin.

"Whatever are you talking about Sire?" Merlin walked up playing innocent.

"You know what I mean! You cannot work here in the castle! It's too dangerous!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Dangerous for who? Because I swear on my life I do not harm innocent people."

Arthur sighed and leaned against the cool stone wall, scrubbing his bandaged hand over his face. "That's not the point here."

"Relax," Merlin said coming to lean against the wall right next to Arthur. "I will stay the fortnight to clean up the bounty mess, and then I plan to be out of your hair. I promise I have no intentions of becoming a physician here. And I haven't lied to you yet."

"So you've said..." Arthur mumbled. "Then why take the job at all?"

"It gives me an excuse to hang around the castle. To be honest I was going to get a job as a baker down in the kitchens. I had already buttered up the cook down there and everything."

Arthur snorted. "The cook doesn't like anyone."

"Well, she likes me just fine SIRE."

Arthur snorted in disbelief, and then seemed to remember who he was sharing a wall with and stepped away. "You keep saying you don't lie but- " Arthur sighed again, "Is Merlin your real name?"

Merlin hummed absently still leaning up against the wall. "Yes and no." He finally answered.

"What does that mean?" Arthur's eyes hardened.

"It means, Prat, that I have more than one. Merlin is indeed the name my Mother gave me, my Pesant name. However in my line of work we all take on new names before we join the guild. In my line of work I go by Falcon."

Arthur's eyes opened just a fraction wider and Merlin knew he had heard his name before. "Ah, heard of me then?" Merlin let his voice drop into his Falcon persona. It made Arthur take a step back.

"Rumors. Nothing much. Just tall tails I'm sure."

"Indeed. If you're sure then." Falcon smiled. Merlin took a step closer to the Price to make up for the lost space. "So then, discarding any memory analysis I have used on different jobs, that leaves one last name; Emrys."

"Emrys?" Questioned the Prince.

"Yes, Emrys," Merlin confirmed. "Truth be told I don't even think it's rightfully my name, but now more than ever it seems to be popping up."

Again Arthur seemed confused and motioned for Merlin to continue on with the explanations. Merlin sighed.

"You see there is this prophecy about some perfect demi-god of magic called Emrys. It was made up so long ago no one even knows where it first came from. But it goes something like this: Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, goes out and names someone the Once and Future King. Once he has found his King they untie the world and bring magic back to the land..happily ever after blah blah blah." Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've just heard so many version of this same tale. Every other magic user, or magical creature, or just druid I come across insists I'm this Emry's character. But I'm pretty sure it's all just a tall tale at this point and I'm singled out because I'm the most powerful warlock they've ever seen.

Arthur took the story in but jumped on the most important part. "So you're powerful?"

Merlin nodded. "Very." It was then a few members of the serving staff entered the hallway and Merlin bowed. "I must leave now Sire, I promised Gaius I would be back in time to help him clean." And then he was off.

* * *

To be honest, Merlin was only at the feast because Gaius wanted him to meet the steward right after. Merlin had vetted all of his sources and tracked down all of the bounty hunters that were in town today already. There should not have been an attempt on the Prince's life again so soon. So it can as a shock that the lady invited to sing for everyone was not what she seemed.

Years of practice and a few spells made it so Merlin could actively see through simple enchantments like the one this lady had. On the surface, she was a beautiful woman, on the inside a scowling old hag.

But Merlin had to wait for his chance, and when she was started to sing and put everyone in the grand hall to sleep he got it. With a laughably small bit of magic, he released the chandeliers from the ceiling and it fell down crushing the witch.

But that was not the end of it. Just as everyone started to wake the witch moved to through a dagger aimed at the heart of the young Pendragon. Merlin was faster.

The boys hit the floor the same second the dagger hit the chair where Arthur's chest had been milliseconds before. The loud thunking sound echoed throughout the room and then the wheezing coughing of the last breath of the now death hag. For a long second, thePrince and the Assassin started wide-eyed at each other before somehow managing to get to their feet.

Honestly, Merlin had tried to bow out. Refuse any offers the King made. He tried to escape. The Prince had made his protests too. Somehow though at that second, neither of them was on top of things and their words were drowned out by the cheers of the King's reward.

Manservant indeed.

* * *

Merlin kept along the hallway leading to the Prince's Chambers. The last thing the Prince had said before being whisked off was a quick whispered 'meet me after in my rooms'. So Merlin had made his escape from the grand hall and had waited till after most people had gone to bed to make his approach.

The guards stationed at the end of the hallway actually let him by this time without a spell to help it along. Apparently, they thought he must not be dangerous or something. Merlin briefly entertained the idea of teleporting into the room or coming in through the window just to see Arthur's reaction, but then like a real civilized person decided ongoing in the front door. He didn't knock though.

Which turned out to be a mistake because he was met with a surprised yelp, then an indignant squawk, and finally a face full of a sword. Merlin stared at the sword and the Prince, who had apparently been leaning (sleeping?) right on the other side of the door he had just opened.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Arthur spoke in a low tone, not lowering his weapon in the least.

"MY problem?! You said after!" Merlin fired right back, ignoring the blade like the pro he was.

"After the party you idiot!"

"After the party, after nightfall, after midnight- You weren't very specific!" Merlin huffed. "Are you going to let me in or not?!"

Arthur did let him in after a few more long seconds of weapon pointing. As soon as the door shut Merin turned around and said a few words. His eyes lit up gold and the doors faintly glowed as Merlin felt the wards he had previously established come back to life.

"What was that?! What did you just do?!"

Merlin huffed again. "I just put up a soundproofing spell again you twat. So the guards don't come running if we get into a yelling match."

"Are we going to get into a yelling match?"

"I don't know," Merlin said a small smirk creeping onto his lips. "You tell me, oh Master of mine." Merlin made a mocking bow and batted his eyes in an attempt to annoy the Prince. It worked.

"Just shut up. I need to think."

"You've had hours to think. And from my perspective, this is not such a bad thing." Merlin started, "I will still leave after I clean up the bounty on your head and in the meantime being your 'servant' gives me a cover to hang around your pratly butt all day."

"You can't be a servant."

"And why not? I've had to pose as servants before."

"Exactly. I can't have you 'posing' as a servant running around the castle unattended!"

"I've already told you; I'm an assassin I can go where ever I want."

"MERlin you told me that right after you knocked me out WITH MAGIC. I will not allow you to stay any longer an endanger my people. I want you gone by the morning."

Merlin just lifted his chin by a small fraction and sniffed. "Not going to happen."

"Do not make me call the guard in here."

"We've already been over all of this; they can't hear you," Merlin said the last part very slowly so maybe this time the Prince would understand.

Arthur just growled. "We had an agreement to part ways. Not whatever this is!" Arthur gestured to them both on the 'this'.

"And what is 'THIS' SIRE?"

"Shut up. As Prince I demand you leave at once. This is through."

"No," Merlin said firmly.

Arthur shifted hold his sword tighter and pointing it slightly up at Falcon once more. "I will tell my father about your magic." He warned.

Falcon just snorted and tilted his chin up cockily. "You do that. I actually want to see what happens."

Arthur growled and brought his sword up to Faclon's neck. On an impulse, Merlin stepped into it and Arthur froze eye locked on his neck. The tip of his sword now sitting right next to the small scab of dried blood form just the other night. Suddenly all the air seemed to leave the Prince's lungs and he lowered his sword and turned and walked to stare the fire.

It was some time before the Prince spoke again, but finally, as Merlin came around to sit in a chair by his side he did. "What do you want?" Arthur said.

Merlin thought about it for a second. "Right now? I want to go to sleep."

Arthur gave a rough sigh. "And tomorrow? What will you want then?"

"I will want the bounty on your head lifted and the bounty hunters gone so I can be gone..." Merlin trailed off, "And maybe another one of the cook's sticky buns."

Arthur snorted. "The cook only makes sweet cakes once a week, good luck with that."

"Well, she made ME a special batch this morning SIRE."

"I don't believe it."

"No lies remember? Maybe the Cook just likes me better, because I have sticky buns waiting for me downstairs and YOU don't."

"Yeah right, MERlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Prove it."

* * *

"Remind me again why we are down here again?" Arthur asked as he followed the sorcerer assassin through the dimly lit halls of the lower castle.

"To steal the sticky buns, SIRE. It's your fault that you questioned my truthfulness, so to 'prove it' we must steal the sweets." Merlin whispered back.

"Then why am I here?"

"Becuase I got up an left the room and you followed?" And Merlin must have won that one because Arthur stopped talking until they reached the locked kitchen door.

"We shouldn't be here." Tried the Prince one last time.

Falcon just snorted. "Your the Prince and I'm an all-powerful warlock assassin; I'm pretty sure if there were any two individuals in the castle allowed to have a midnight pantry raid it would be us."

"SHHHHH!" Arthur shushed. "You can't just SAY things like that!?"

"Don't worry. I have trigger wards all down this hallway. If anyone was in listening range I would know."

"You can do that?" The Prince asked cautiously.

Falcon didn't answer, he just smirked as if to say 'who do you think I am?' He put his hand over the lock and willed it to open, a second later a click could be heard and they were in.

Twenty minutes later found both boys parting ways after way too many sticky buns. Merlin was licking the honey that was still left on his fingers while he was walking down the hall and briefly wondered if the Prince had had fun too. He must have because they had both giggled like fools as they consumed the admittedly small batch, of sticky buns. Arthur boasted that HIS batches were always larger. Merlin said it was to fill up his ego. Merlin was pelted with a sticky bun. And Merlin was left finally alone in his bed ready for his requested 'sleep' but not getting any. Becuase for the first time ever Merlins mind could not let go of the story of Emrys and the Once and Future King.


	4. No Burning

So I wish I could say I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I hardly ever finish anything and I'm not really sure where this story is going. So yeah. Here is a few extra words, I hope it's okay. Please give suggestions on a tile change and what you think should happen next. I think the next bit should be Merlin meeting the knights and then the whole snakes in the shield of that knight, but if yall want to see something different let me know and I'll attempt to find the motivation to write it.

* * *

"Rise and shine dollophead!" Merlin yelled as he crashed into Arthur's room with a silver tray full of food and not a knock to be heard. Merlin had been warned that the Prince was notoriously hard to wake up. One of his past servants even pulled Merlin aside to tell him horror stories of how he would have to drag the Prince out of bed forcefully with the help of two other servants each day, only to be tossed in the stocks for it later.

However today it seems that waking the Prince would not be a problem because he was already sitting up and glaring at Merlin. "You're still here," he said.

"I never said I was going to leave now, did I? But I brought breakfast?" offered Merlin. The last day or so had been strange, yes, and last nights pantry raid with Arthur even more bizarre, but nothing yet had convinced him to leave. He set down the tray on the table and poured the goblet full of the sweet cider with one practiced hand. Merlin wanted to show that he definitely could be a servant if he wanted too. However Arthur did not comment on Merlin's serving skills, and Merlin noted he was strangely silent while Merlin put out the food and opened the curtains. Was Arthur stuck thinking endlessly about their strange bond too? When Merlin did finally turn around and look at the Prince he was not sure what he found.

Arthur was wearing a face that looked somewhere between a stone resolve and an angered hope. Like Merlin was a wounded dog and Arthur had to decide whether to put him down or live with a sick hound. When Merlin met his eyes Arthur's closed his and rubbed them with his hand. Apparently, the Prince had not slept much during the night too. Arthur sat on the side of his bed in his night clothes and sighed, then git his teeth and sighed again more heavily.

Finally, Arthur broke the silence by meeting Merlin's eyes dead on. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. The question echoing throughout the room.

"What am I...?" Merlin started but Arthur started talking again.

"Is it magic?! Did you enchant me-"

"NO!" Merlin cut him off.

"Then why do I- Why can't- what...GRRRUUHH!" Arthur had gotten up off the bed and had started to pace out his frustrations. "We stole sticky buns last night... like we were friends," he stated turning to face Merlin.

"Yes we did," Merlin confirmed.

"And That's not strange to you?!"

Well yes, it was strange for Merlin. Making friends was not something Merlin had done since he was a kid. Before the guild, before his mother died in the raid before he learned that only those close to him could hurt him. But last night he had laughed and played and ate sticky buns until his stomach hurt. It was just so natural. Merlin figured it was his magic and the strange liking it had taken to the Prince but it could not just be him if Arthur was asking these questions.

Arthur didn't wait for Merlin to answer he just threw his hands up in the air and growled in exasperation. "Gods! It's like I look at you and-"

"-It's like we've been friends for years." Merlin finished. Their eyes met and Arthur nodded.

"What is it? I can't seem to stay mad at you, I can't seem to get you to leave. Every logical part of my mind is screaming at me to get rid of you. But I tried and..and...and we ended up stealing sticky buns!" Arthur yelled.

"And you think this is any less strange for me?!" Merlin answered. "I came here to kill you! NOT to make a friend, or be our servant, or anything else. But I walk into a room and see your pratish face and my magic is happier than a cat with a bowl of cream! I am an assassin, I KNOW I should not be here, but if I left now I would feel like I was abandoning an old friend or something."

Arthur's jaw was clenched. "So. What. Is. It?" he repeated.

Merlin pursed his lips. "Remember when I told you about the legend of Emrys and his King?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Merlin?!"

"Destiny." Merlin spat out the word like it left a foul taste in his mouth.

"What?"

"I think there's someone you need to meet," Merlin said.

"Who?" Arthur questioned.

"That first night, before I came to kill you- his testimony saved your life."

* * *

The Great Dragon did not know what went wrong. For 20 years he sat in his prison under the castle and took his peace of mind in the fact that soon Emrys would come and would start his path to greatness. But something had gone wrong. The great fates had spun a tale to Kilgharrah himself millennia ago, of a young warlock with unruly magic and a powerful destiny that would be his to train and give his sage advice too. But someone had already gotten to the young warlock first.

Kilgharrah had been expecting Merlin's magic to be comparable to a barely cage dire wolf. Instead what he saw the other day were a highly trained attack dog and a tainted soul. Emrys was supposed to start pure and innocent, his destiny to shape his soul. Not this. Not this pained child that Kilgharrah had to beg not to kill his destiny the first moment he showed up. Kilgharrah had not been worried for a long time, but as the long warlock left, still adamant about killing the Prince, he worried. Kilgharrah felt a great shift in destiny that night but could not sense what had happened. Needless to say, he feared the worst. And then, the Once and Future King and Emrys came to visit him with breakfast.

* * *

"Merlin, where are we?" Arthur asked, his voice bouncing off of the stone walls as he followed Merlin, his ball of light, and the scared pig on a rope down the tunnel.

"Under the castle Sire," Merlin answered, this was going to become a thing wasn't it?

"How did you know this all was down here?"

"How did you not?" Merlin paused, "No, really. How did YOU the PRINCE not know about these tunnels?"

"I don't know..." Arthur said quietly into the darkness.

Merlin hummed thoughtfully before stopping cold. "We're here." He grew his light spell to light the whole cavern and heard Arthur's soft gasp. And then his cry of shock as the Great Dragon landed in front of him and snarled. But instead of saying something Arthur just gripped Merlin's shoulder tightly. Merlin understood. Some people had skeletons in their closet, but never to be shown up, the Pendragons had a dragon under their castle.

"Young Warlock, Young Pendragon, what a surprise." Kilgarah greeted.

"It talks..?" Arthur whispered.

"Indeed I do," Kilgarah stated starring openly between the two men and the magic Merlin was using. "But I must say, I am interested to see you both here...may I ask why or perhaps how..." Kilgarah trailed off then, but Merlin could hear the question in it. And he would answer, but first, introductions had to be made.

"Arthur, meet Kilgarah, the dragon your father chained up for all eternity. Kilgarah, meet Arthur the son of the man who chained you up."

Arthur and Kilgharrah looked warily at each other. "Why did my father do this?" Arthur asked, more to Merlin than the Dragon.

"It is a long story Young Pendragon," Kilgharrah began coldly. "One I do not like to share, and one where your father wronged many in the process."

"My Father has not-" But Arthur was cut off by Merlin.

"No Time for Stories now!" Merlin said purposefully talking over Arthur. He could already tell this was going to go badly. But they had questions to ask. "Now Kilgarah, please repeat what you told me the other night about that silly prophecy."

Kilgharrah reared back a bit at the silly part, his tail lashing slightly back and forth reminding Merlin of a cat's. "It is not 'silly' young warlock! The prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King is the oldest and most respected prophecy since the birth of magic!"

"Okay. So what does it have to do with us, Oh, Great Dragon?" Merlin asked pointing between himself and Arthur, who had yet to let go of his death grip on Merlin.

"Emrys, you must see. Your coming has long since been foretold. Now that you are here and have chosen your King you together must work to bring peace to this land once more-"

"Excuse me-" Arthur started just at the same time Merlin said "When did I-" they both stopped and glared at each other. Merlin must have lost the silent conversation because Arthur started again. "Excuse me, Great Beast-" Merlin coughed 'Kilgharrah' Arthur fixed his sentence. "Kilgharrah. I do not believe in what some sage said long ago, but I am here to demand to know how this so-called prophecy is working and why I find myself in the company of this idiot assassin," Arthur pointed to Merlin with a disgusted face, but the effect was a bit ruined because Arthur had still yet to let go of said assassin. "Is it magic? Have you enchanted me as punishment for your imprisonment?"

The Great dragon leaned in and snorted a hot breath over the pair. "You have no power over me, Prince. You cannot demand anything of me." He spoke make Arthur grow irritated.

"So it IS magic! Is that why you are locked down here, because of your petty revenge tactics?!" Arthur growled as Kilgharrah grew more unsettled and angry. "Whatever it is BEAST I'm sure you deserve to ROT down here!"

"Arthur..." Merlin warned "I don't think it's wise too-" Too late. Kilgharrah had taken a deep breath and opened his toothy maw to produce a boiling hot flame aimed directly at them. Merlin's eyes went big, but Falcon took over putting up a brilliant golden shield at the very last second. The fire burned around them for some time, clashing harshly against the golden glow of the shield. Arthur clung to Merlin's side still spewing curse words at Kilgharrah. Soon Falcon had finally had it and pushed the shield violently back at the dragon, knocking Kilgharrah right off his perch. With a roar loud enough to shake the cave itself, Merlin commanded "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Satisfyingly to Falcon's ego, both the chained dragon and the pratdragon stopped what they were doing and openly stared at Merlin. Merlin took it as a sign to start talking to Kilgharrah again. "Oh, Great Dragon. I apologize for the rudeness you have experienced today," Arthur tried to speak up, Merlin kicked him. The dragon just huffed out a final hot breath rather than accepting the apology.

"It would be nice, Young warlock, to hear that from all accountable parties."

Merlin glared at Arthur. "You need to say sorry." He whispered

"I have done no wrong!" Arthur whispered back

"For goodness sake! You insulted him! Just apologize already! Please." And that must of done it because seconds later Arthur was reluctantly saying sorry to Kilgharrah, even if it was clear to all he did not mean it. Kilgharrah didn't accept this apology either, instead, he gave a snarl at the Prince.

Merlin frowned at the Dragons behavior and realized that Kilgharrah was still in a burn it all mood. So Merlin started to speak again, but this time in a much darker tone of voice. He took a step forward towards the dragon, putting himself between Arthur and it. "That all being said Kilgharrah, if you ever even attempt to hurt him again I will do more than just knock you down..."

"A threat Emrys?" The dragon asked halfway between angry and intrigued.

"No." Falcon said in a voice as smooth and dark as the deepest waters, "a promise."

Kilgharrah regarded Falcon then for some time, his draconic magic almost playfully tapping against Merlin's before the dragon lightly smiled. "So loyal to your King so fast I see..." he rumbled.

Merlin scrunched up his nose. "About that, when did I ever choose HIM as my King."

Kilgharrah eyed Merlin, who was for intents and purposes using himself as a shield for Arthur, and gave another light amused smile. "It seems destiny has had her hand in that, young warlock. I can sense it has already become so, as the prophecy spoke of..."

"I think that is where our concern sits, Oh Great dragon," Merlin said, "It's unexplainable, but even my magic seems to like this Prat." There was an indignant squawk from said Prat "What I mean to ask, is if this destiny has something to do with it? Not necessarily malevolent magic but...?"

Kilgharrah huffed. "Worry not, young warlock, the prophecy has not put you in each other paths, nor granted you any false feelings. The fates do not work like that. More so the other way around, you two become allies and thus the seers years ago could see what was to come."

Merlin frowned and looked to Arthur behind him, who looked just as lost. "Can you be more specific, Oh Great Dragon?" He asked.

Kilgharrah snorted smoke from his nose. "I can not at this time. Great powers are at work here, I can feel destiny shifting as we speak. The story that was once was foretold has changed."

"Changed how, Kilgharrah!? How do you know it's about me? Us?"

"I do not know how this unique destiny will form yet, Young warlock," Kilgharrah stated. "But anyone child of magic that believes in the prophecy will recognize you with any name you take, Emrys." Kilgharrah started to rear back and flap his wings.

"No wait don't go!"

"I do not have any more answer for you today. I bid you goodbye, for now, Merlin the assassin and Arthur the Prince. I look forward to seeing what this new fate has in store for us all." and with that Kilgharrah launched himself into the darkness of the cave.

It was silent for several seconds after Kilgharrah left. And then the very scared pig they had brought with them finally shimmied out of the passageway and gave a very questioning. "Oink?"

"We forgot to give him the pig."

Arthur scoffed. "Idoit."

* * *

The conversations on the way back up to the surface ranged from discussion of the pig's future demise, all the way too how there was a huge fire-breathing lizard under the castle and no one knew. The conversation grew more serious as time went on, Arthur obviously a bit distressed about not knowing the story of how and why his father chained a Dragon up.

"Maybe you should just ask your father," Merlin suggested.

"Ask my father. You think I should just ask my father?! I can't do that MERlin!"

"Well, why not? You are his son and crown prince, can you not ask about a prisoner?"

"Then I would have to explain HOW I know about the dragon idiot."

"Well Prat, you could just make up some lie. Tell him you were exploring and almost got burnt to a crisp. Which the almost burnt part is partially true."

Arthur snorted. "If the that Dragon had not been so quick to anger-"

"Bull. You provoked him." Merlin talked louder. "The poor creature has been trapped down there since the start of the purge, and you basically told him to rot."

"He was being unhelpful!"

"So were you!"

"I was not!"

"The only thing you did beside cower like a damsel was argue!"

Arthur looked indignant. "I am Prince, Merlin. I do not cower."

Merlin snorted. "Sure looked like cowering to me, SIRE."

"I was reading myself for a weaponless assault."

Merlin raised his eyebrow. "More like a weaponless retreat."

"Ah!" Arthur said. "I would have come back with my sword, and a small army! Then I would have rescued you!"

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sire." And then the conversation fell flat. The two men just silently thinking over what the Great Dragon had said, weeding out the nonsense from the information as they climbed through the tunnels lead only by the small ball of magic light Merlin has summoned. Surprisingly the Prat had not even made one comment on the thing beyond to ask if he could make it brighter.

They had nearly reached the surface when Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm from behind. "Wait." He said. "before we get to the door, shouldn't we speak about this first?"

"I'm not sure there is much to speak of..." Merlin said. "Kilgharrah seems half crazy, I've only spoken to him twice and all he wants to talk about seems to be this destiny."

"Exactly," Authur said. "Is there anything too it?"

Merlin sighed. "Well, he did confirm there was no magic at work here.." Merlin gestured between himself and the Prince. "But I honestly don't know if..." Merlin trailed off.

"If...?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin rubbed his face before giving another huffed sigh. "My whole life I've had people, animals, crazy dragons telling me that I'm some all powerful magic user- and they can just tell. I have never cared about it, and frankly, I have used it to my advantage many times for my job, but now well..." Merlin looked up at Arthur and met his eyes. "Well, you're not exactly a King, but there's just something about you..."

Arthur nodded. "You too..."

"I feel like we are right back where we started," Merlin growled. "Ug. Come on. Let's go." But for a second time, Merlin's arm was grabbed as he tried to leave.

"Wait," Arthur said again, this time something different reflecting in his eyes.

"What?" Merlin asked, not bothering to remove himself from the Prince's grasp. He actually kind of liked Arthur holding onto him.

"Do you...I mean...Are you...Ug. When do you plan to leave again? Are you just going to leave me with this Dragon down here and unanswered questions!?"

Merlin tilted his head to the side as he tried to decipher where this was coming from. Whatever this all was, though, Merlin- no Falcon, could not grow too attached. It was not his way of life. This destiny was not for him, probably not even his to claim. Merlin took a small but distancing step as he separated himself from Arthur. "I told you before, Sire." He spoke softly. "I will leave when the bounty is off your head and you're no longer in danger from my mistake."

Arthur's face set into a cool mask. "I see." then he paused "For the best then. Camelot is no place for an assassin."

Merlin looked away and started toward the exit once more. "No..." he said softly. "It isn't." It was quiet then as the pair finally exited the tunnels, being careful to avoid being seen by the guards. All the while the faint smell of bacon floated up from below.


End file.
